Clouded Memories
by BrokenKunai
Summary: Sasuke left the village in search of Orochimaru. Upon leaving the village, he does something drastic, something that he doesn't believe himself. He hurt the only person who cared for him, and he can't take it back. SasuSaku


**A/N: **Thought of a SasuSaku story this weekend. Decided to give it a shot. I know what the real departure of Sasuke was, but I twisted it a bit. It's all Fan Fiction, baby. Review?

* * *

"Sasuke, I'll come with you, I won't be annoying and I'll help you get your revenge!" a pink haired kunoichi cried as she held onto the young Uchiha's shirt.

"You can't," he replied back coldly, slowly prying the girl off him. He looked at her jade orbs and subconsciously letting his eyes trail down her tear-stained face.

"But I love you…" she said desperately as he held onto her wrists, squeezing harder every passing second.

"You shouldn't," he muttered and dug his nails into her wrists. She hung her head and sniffled, her tears falling onto the sandy ground.

"Please…" she tried again, grabbing swiftly onto his wrists, while he still held hers. She looked up to see that his Sharingan was activated and gasped, his crimson eyes clashed with her jade orbs.

"No," he said, letting go of her wrists. He was satisfied with himself that he had intimidated her, and started to walk away. The Gates of Konoha just a few steps away.

He heard her mumble to herself then a patter of her footsteps as she caught up with him. He growled with annoyance and turned around, his eyes softening as he met her own.

"Sasuke, are you sure this is what you want? We can get through this without you leaving, Naruto, you and me," she said, holding onto her somewhat bleeding wrists.

He tilted his head and smirked.

"I'm an Avenger. I live to avenge; I do not live for you. My purpose in life it to avenge my clan, not make you happy," he brushed her off and turned around, listening to the soft buzz of crickets. He looked up into the sky, glancing at the stars and wondering if _he_ was looking at the same sky.

"But-"

"You're **truly are** annoying, Sakura. Bye."

His hands glowed sapphire, he didn't know if he should do it, but he knew it was for the best of them. He turned around and got trapped in a sudden embrace, he grunted as she threw herself at him, her pink hair almost sickly sweet with the scent of cherry blossoms.

They were silent for a while, he was listening to her intense heartbeat and the sound of her quiet sobs and he unwillingly let her cry on his shirt as he focused more chakra into his fingers. _She doesn't realize,_ he thought conceitedly as he cautiously brought his arms up, wrapping them delicately around her trembling form.

"Thank you," he breathed into her hair. She looked up questioningly, her eyes a little puffy. He reached towards her neck and silently took off her necklace and wrapped it around his finger. Her eyes were confused as her thoughts were formed into one utterance:

"What?"

He swiftly knocked her out with his chakra laced fingers.

"For being the only person that ever cared," he whispered as he pressed her body closer to his for a mere moment. Her heartbeat slowing down; his speeding up. Suddenly he didn't want to let go, but something was telling him that he should.

He slowly let her body slip from his grasp as she fell. Her back hit the earth softly, her pink hair framing her soft face. His eyes narrowed as he thought about how much he'd _actually _miss the exotic haired girl. He bit his lip as he looked at her face, her lashes were long, her lips were a pale pink, her skin was flawless and-

He thought he was going insane because of all the thought that he was giving her. Attention that he could put towards his training, his power gain. Now he wasn't so confident anymore, had she **really** made him come to a re-thinking conclusion?

He shook his head to get rid of the doubting thoughts and decided to put her somewhere where she wouldn't get run over or dirty. He lifted the body that he'd dropped a while ago, surprised at how light she was, and carried her bridal style towards a bench. He let her down more slowly this time, watching the moon reflect on her luminous skin.

He lifted her thin hanging arm and put it near her side, touching the nail marks left on _her _skin made by _him._

_These will definitely leave some form of little reminders, _he thought to himself and turned around, making way to the Gate.

He gave her one last fleeting look and quickened his pace towards the exit, as soon as he went through his heart gave some kind of soar of freedom. The thought of damaging Sakura was a ways worth from his mind for a minute, but as he thought of the people that he was leaving, the idea of seeking Orochimaru was strangely growing. He didn't belong there anymore; his reliance was entrusted in one of the Legendary Sannin.

* * *

The sound of his sandals hitting the ground went silent as he dashed through the forest, heading towards Sound. The necklace that was around his finger swayed in the wind. The miniature glass design of a cherry blossom caught the moon at some points, making his attention turn away from his running to **it, **to **her.**

He didn't know if this was a good plan anymore, he thought as he ran quicker. He didn't know if that was just too much of a mistake. He did something that he couldn't take back. He stopped his running when he reached a river, an hour later and jumped from a tall tree onto the mossy banks. He crouched down to look at his reflection in the clear water. His eyes showed emotion; uncertainty, depression. He sighed as he let his emotions take over his whole body. He didn't do it often, but with no one around, he let loose.

He did everything but cry. That is, everything as in punch the glass-like water with his fist and growl loudly and let his face be unmasked.

He looked into the rippling water, his onyx eyes looking dazed and somewhat unsure as he become conscious of something that he should have realized long ago before his move.

He didn't just knock her out.

He took her memories, her dreams, her _life._


End file.
